Content management systems can be utilized to organize, manage, and/or distribute content to various users for various purposes. For example, in a learning environment, users can access content provided by a content management system through various types of user interfaces. For example, the content management system can house and manage content that served up to clients via a network by a web server that retrieves content from the content management system. The content managed by a content management system can comprise, for example, learning content that is arranged into various learning units. Content can also comprise, for example, content associated with an electronic commerce site (e.g., product information) that is placed in web pages and transmitted to a client device. Accordingly, updating of content, particularly multimedia content items, can present a challenge, particular for large and diverse content sets.